


Christmas morning

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Kudos: 2





	Christmas morning

Monty came into the kitchen. Charles was packing a lunch to take to Scarborough and Sam was eating his breakfast.

“Happy Christmas,” he said, helping himself to a bacon sandwich from Sam's plate. Sam looked at him and at his father who winked at him. He smiled back.

“Do you want to come out with me, Sam? I've something to show you.”

“Put on your wellies,” said Charles, wrapping turkey sandwiches.

“Yes, Mum,” said Monty and Sam laughed as he got down from the table and went over to the kitchen door. “My wellies are red,” he said, “No-one else has red ones.” 

“I wanted red ones but they didn't have them in my size,” said Monty sadly.

“Poor Monty,” and Sam and stroked him on the arm. Monty laughed, “Come on,” he said, and led Sam across the farmyard to the pigsty.

“Mummy Pig was busy last night, look,” he said an Iifted Sam to see the piglets. Sam gasped, “They new?” 

“Yes, mummy pig is feeding them.”

“He looks like Daddy,” said Sam pointing at one. Monty laughed, “Shall we call him Charles?”

“Yes.” Sam looked at the piglets and laughed, “They're fighting, look.”

“They all want their breakfast. This way,” and he put down Sam and took him across to the barn. An ewe was lying on the hay and Monty walked across and sat Sam down on a hay bale. “Be quiet and watch,” he said, “She's having a lamb,” Sam sat quietly and watched the lamb being born. He lifted his glowing face to Monty, “Is it a little boy lamb? there's only him.”

“Yes, watch him, we'll call him or her Sam after you. ” Sam watched the lamb struggle to its feet and butt its mother and start to feed. Sam smiled, turning and hugging Monty, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Shall we go and join Daddy now?”

“Yes, I'll tell him all about it.”

“Ad infinitum,” groaned Charles on Boxing Day as Sam took him across to the pigsty to see his namesake. “Have you liked Christmas here?” and Sam nodded, “Come next year?” he asked hopefully.


End file.
